To pleasure a prince
by Miss Trout
Summary: Walking home one night Naruto is kidnapped by vampires, he’s brought to Konoha the vampire capital where he is forced to pleasure Sasuke the prince of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story popped into my head a couple a days ago. I've wanted to write a vampire fic of my own but I couldn't come up with anything. But then I was looking at my mom's like 5 million books and the title of one gave me my inspiration, I'm using the same title for my own story but it's not based on it at all (I've never read the book). I know there are a lot of Vampire fics but here's another. So without out further ado I bring to you…

To Pleasure a Prince 

Summary: Walking home one night Naruto is kidnapped by vampires, he's brought to Konoha the vampire capital where he is forced to pleasure Sasuke the prince of vampires. Can love bloom between slave and master? Even with a pesky brother interfering? SasuNaru and one sided ItaNaru.

**Warnings: Language and Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AGES: Naruto-16 Kiba-16 Shikamaru-16 Sasuke-18 Itachi- 22**

Chapter 1 

Naruto bowed his head to shield his face from a sudden gust of freezing air as it whipped leaves through the chilly night air. Pulling his hood over his head he continued down the sidewalk in silence except for the occasional chirp of a cricket or rustle of leaves in the wind. He had just finished his shift at Ichiraku's and was going to meet his two best friends Kiba and Shikamaru, they were going to an arcade to have some fun and celebrate the beginning of winter break.

'_Damn it's cold, I should have worn a thicker coat.' _

Reaching his destination he was met with the grinning tattooed face of his best friend Kiba.

"Finally fox face I was freezing my ass off waiting for you!"

"Whatever dog breath, where's Shikamaru?"

"He's not here yet."

"Well I could figure that one out myself." Naruto snorted sarcastically receiving a glare from the dog lover. The two boys waited in silence for their friend to arrive. They were both startled out of their silence though when they heard loud crashes and a shout for help.

"That sounded like Shikamaru." Naruto mumbled glancing at Kiba. The two of them nodded before both took off towards the alley the noises had come from. When they reached the end of the alley they froze in terror at the sight before them. Shikamaru was sitting on the grounded surrounded by three boys with huge black-feathered wings. All three boys were incredibly pale and extremely long sharp canines could be seen poking over their lips.

"NARUTO KIBA RUN!! THESE GUYS AREN'T NORMAL!" Shikamaru screamed when he noticed his friends at the end of the alley.

"But we won't leave you by y-..."

"RUN!!" Shikamaru cried desperately.

"Shikamaru what abou-…"

"GO!!" Shikamaru screamed leaving no room for argument. With one last sad glance at their friend the two took off in a desperate search for help.

"How touching, you're trying to save your friends." The pale boy with long dark hair mocked laughing at Shikamaru.

"Come on guys let's go get them." Another with short crimson hair stated simply walking in the direction of the two had fled.

"No leave them alone." Shikamaru yelled standing in front of them. He knew he couldn't stop them but he could at least buy his friends enough time to get away.

"Shino take care of him we'll get the other two." The one with long hair spoke to the third boy who had short black hair and wore dark round glasses. He simply nodded and walked towards Shikamaru.

"I won't let you leave." Shikamaru growled attempting to block the end of the alley. The two simply laughed and spread their wings taking off straight into the air and disappearing in the direction the two boys had run.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled taking off after the two but was immediately grabbed from behind and lifted to the air by the third boy. Shikamaru struggled desperately attempting to free himself but Shino was too strong and by now he was too high up to even dare jumping to the ground. He watched the town pass by underneath as he listened to the steady beating of the boy holding him's wings. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as he prayed for his friend's safety.

(Scene change)

"What the fuck were those guys?!!?" Kiba panted out as he ran beside his blond friend headed towards the police station.

"I don't fucking know, they weren't human I can tell you that." Naruto said grimly as he locked his eyes on the police station in front of them. The two boys were running through a large overgrown field that was located behind the police station desperate to find help and save their friend. The tall overgrown grass pulled at their clothes and slowed them down greatly as they made their mad dash for the police station.

"Found them." The pale boy with the red hair said as he smiled evilly following the running pair with his eyes.

"I'll get the tall one." The boy with long hair stated folding his wings and diving towards the ground with an evil laugh. The redhead did the same and aimed for the shorter boy with the hood pulled over his head.

Naruto heard the laughter and turned to see the two boys swooping towards them.

"Shit Kiba get down!" Naruto screamed.

Before Kiba could react his blond friend shoved him to the ground as a dark blur swooped by just missing him. Before Naruto could throw himself to the ground though a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, the impact knocking the air out of him as the black wings spread out lifting him and his captor into the air. He watched in horror as the other guy circled around to make another dive for his friend.

"KIBA RUN!!" Naruto yelled breathlessly as he struggled with his captor fiercely. The redhead only laughed evilly and held the boy tighter. Naruto watched as Kiba stood up ran towards the police station as fast as he could, but the longhaired boy had circled around and was diving towards the running boy once more.

"NO!! MAKE HIM STOP!!" Naruto screamed as the boy holding him forced him to watch his partner dive for his friend.

"PLEASE!! I'll do anything just let my friends go!" Naruto begged as the dark haired boy drew nearer to Kiba. He was met with silence as he watched in horror as the boy swooped down scooping Kiba up around the waist and lifting him into the air. The dark haired boy flew towards Gaara and they took off to the west carrying their prizes with them. Naruto looked over at Kiba sadly, the boy had been knocked unconscious when his head had collided with the dark haired boy's shoulder as he was captured. Spurred by anger at seeing his friend captured Naruto lashed out on his captor and fought fiercely.

"My my Gaara he sure is a feisty one." The longhaired boy commented as the boy struggled fiercely. The redhead known as Gaara just smirked but was caught by surprise and released his grip on the struggling boy when he bit down on his arm hard. Naruto yelped in surprise at being dropped and plummeted towards the ground. Growling in annoyance the red head dove after the boy he had dropped. The longhaired boy slowed and flapped his wings as he held himself in the air watching the scene below him with interest.

Gaara caught the boy by the hood of his sweater but the sweater being a couple sizes too large for the boy slid off easily and the boy continued his fall towards the earth. The redhead growled again and hurled the sweater away as he dove again for the boy. Catching the boy under the arms he flapped his wings and lifted them into the air again.

"Bastard let me go." The blond growled angrily.

"You should be thankful I just saved your life." Gaara whispered in his ear sending chills down the boy's spine. Gaara joined the dark haired boy in the air and they began flying towards their destination again.

"He's actually quite delicious now that that ugly sweater is gone isn't he Neji?" Gaara commented an evil grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

The brunette nodded in agreement and licked his lips slowly. Naruto shuddered and mumbled something about gay flying freaks.

"I think I'll keep him as a pet, no use wasting him for a meal." Gaara said admiring his new pet.

The two flew for a while and Naruto just watched the country roll by underneath as he wondered what had happened to Shikamaru and what would become of him and Kiba. Suddenly he noticed they were flying higher and higher and he could barely see the ground anymore all he could see was clouds. He looked forward and saw an enormous mountain in front of them. When they got closer he saw what looked like a cave entrance and there was a flat ledge in front of it. The two boys landed on the ledge gracefully and their wings disappeared into their back as they entered the cave. They walked through darkness for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto and finally emerged in a large room lit by torches. The room they were in was massive; it looked like the inside of a castle. Everything was draped in black or crimson silk and a huge staircase lay in front of them, two guards stood at the end of the stairs and eyed the four that entered carefully.

"W-where are w-we?" Naruto mumbled in sheer awe of the place he was in.

"This is Konoha, the vampire capital." Gaara answered leading the boy towards the stair.

"S-so you're v-v-vampires?" Naruto stuttered out as he climbed the massive stone steps.

Gaara only nodded in reply and the rest of the climb was in silence. They reached a large hallway that was dark except for the dim light of the flickering torches in the wall. Naruto felt claustrophobic even though the hallway was large, but there were no windows at all. They reached a large pair of double doors with another pair of guards standing in front of them. The guards nodded to Gaara and Neji and opened the doors revealing a large luxurious room.

"Wow." Naruto said quietly as he stepped into the throne room.

Again crimson and black silk was draped from everything, there were paintings hanging from the walls of past kings and queens, large intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there was a raised platform in the center of the room where the king and queen sat. The thrones were massive and intricately carved, decorated with gems and gold and covered with crimson silk and cushions. Naruto's eyes then landed on the scene before the king and queen. Shino was standing in front of them and next to him was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at his friend who was being forced to his knees by a guard. The brunette turned around quickly hearing his name and darted out of the guard's grasp towards his best friend.

"Naruto!" He yelled running towards him, Naruto broke free from Gaara's grasp and ran to his friend. He threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, I'm so sorry we tried to get help but they caught us." Naruto choked out holding to his friend tightly. Shikamaru rubbed his friend's back comfortingly as he clung to him desperately.

"Ahh there you two are, I see you brought captors too." The king said as he noticed the brunette and redhead that had entered the room.

"Bring them forward." The king said motioning to the guards. One guard took the unconscious Kiba from Neji's arms as another two separated Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba was awoken and the three of them were forced to kneel in front of the king and queen. They examined the three prisoners and talked quietly to each other trying to decide what to do with them. The queen eyed the blond and smiled happily when an idea hit her.

"You the blond what's your name?" She asked softly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said looking up at her with big blue eyes. She smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled as she decided what she would do with the boy.

"You're perfect! He'll absolutely love you!" She said happily. She whispered something in the king's ear and finally he agreed with her.

"But what about the other two?"

"Put them in the dungeon we'll make them into vampires later." The queen said waving her hand dismissively. The guards holding Shikamaru and Kiba lifted the boys and dragged them towards the dungeon.

"NO!! Please let them go! I'll do anything." Naruto cried but the king simply snorted at the boy and silenced him with a glare.

"Now now what to do with you?" The queen giggled evilly already knowing what she was going to do with the blond.

"Your majesty I was hoping I could keep him, as a servant." Gaara spoke up as he stood next to the blond.

"Of course not!" The queen snorted glaring at the redhead.

"He's going to be a pleasure slave for my son." She continued an evil smile spreading across her face.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto screeched staring at the woman in disbelief.

"You heard me boy, you will pleasure my son Sasuke."

"…b-but h-he's a BOY!!" Naruto stuttered.

"Bring Kakashi here." The queen said ignoring the blond's protests. Minutes later there was a puff of black smoke and a man with spiky silver hair and a mask covering almost all of his face was standing in front of the queen.

"You called your majesty?" The man said politely bowing before the queen.

"Take this boy and clean him up. He needs to be presented to my son soon so make it quick." She said simply dismissing the man with a wave of her hand. Kakashi nodded and grabbed the blond and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto found himself in a lavish bathroom light by several torches.

"Sit." Kakashi commanded pushing the blond onto a stool near the tub. He prepared a bath for the boy and dumped in scented oils and soaps.

"Take off your clothes and get in."

"NO!!!"

"Now."

"Hell no you pervert." Kakashi was done arguing with the boy so he simply grabbed the boy ripping his clothes off and shoving him backwards into the tub easily.

"Wash yourself." Kakashi said tossing a washcloth to the boy.

"Shampoo and conditioner are right there." He mumbled pointing at a red and orange bottle. He then disappeared out the door, closing it behind him with a click. Naruto grumbled angrily but cleaned himself off with the washcloth and washed his hair thoroughly. Kakashi appeared in the bathroom again holding clean clothes for the boy. Climbing out of the tub Naruto took the offered towel and dried himself off quickly. Grabbing the clothing he unfolded it and gasped as he realized what it was.

"This isn't clothing it's a woman's nightgown!" Naruto growled glaring at the black silk robe in his hands.

"It's what pleasure slaves wear."

"I'm NOT a pleasure slave and I'm NOT wearing this." Naruto yelled.

"Fine you can stay naked I don't think it matters to the prince." Naruto grrowled but pulled the robe on, it was better than nothing. It had very long loose sleeves and only came to mid thigh. Naruto growled embarrassed by the shortness of the robe but had no time to protest as Kakashi grabbed his wrist and in a poof they were in the throne room again standing in front of the king and queen.

"Ah you're back, good." The queen said when her eyes landed on the two males.

"You may leave Kakashi." The king excused Kakashi, bowing the silver haired main disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Voices were heard from the door leading into the throne room and a guard popped his head in the door announcing Sasuke's arrival.

"Good he's here. Get on your knees boy." The queen snapped. Two guards grabbed Naruto and twirled him around to face the door forcing him onto his knees. Naruto growled and fought the guards but was easily overpowered and sunk to his knees.

The doors were thrown open and a pale boy with spiky black hair walked into the throne room glaring at everyone. When his eyes landed on the king and queen he stopped and glared harder.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Hn. Sasuke sweetie meet your new pleasure slave." The queen said sweetly, ingoring her son's rudeness and waving her hand towards the blond kneeling in front of them. Sasuke glared at his mother, this was the 6th pleasure slave they had given him since he had turned 18. He had killed the last 5 when they tried to touch, what made his parents think this one wouldn't be the same? His gaze slowly followed his mother's waving hand and landed on the struggling blond kneeling before him.

'_Maybe he will be different.' _Sasuke thought, a pleased smirk appearing on his features.

**Tbc…**

**A/N: SASUKE LIKES HIS NEW TOY!! Yay. Well I hope you all like the prologue, if enough people like then I'll continue. If not I'll work on one of my other fic ideas instead. This took me like two weeks to type. I would type about a page fall asleep then type another a couple days later. SUCKY! Anyways REVIEW please. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOOH CHAPTER 2!!! I'm nervous about this fic now. I got so many more reviews than I expected. I don't feel like my writing skills are good enough to make the rest of this story as good as the prologue but I'll try my best. Anyways on to chapter 1.

**Warnings: Language and I'm not sure if I should call it rape but Sasuke bribes Naruto into doing stuff… **

Chapter 1 

The raven-haired vampire prince tilted his head slightly to the left and winced at the noise made when the vase smashed against the stone wall of his bedchamber.

"Stay away from me you freak." Naruto yelled as he continued backing away from the vampire.

"You're a pleasure slave now behave like one!" Sasuke snapped stepping closer to the blond.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto retorted quickly rolling across the large bed and landing gracefully on the other side. He snatched a vase full of black roses off the small table and stood, prepared to launch the glass object at the older boy if he made any attempt to climb across or go around the bed now in between them.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples in an attempt to stall the oncoming headache. He was tired of chasing the blond around his bedchamber. His last 5 pleasure slaves hadn't been able to keep their hands off him figures the only one he wants refuses to behave. Taking a step forward he narrowly dodged the incoming vase and growled in annoyance closing his eyes and willing the headache away. His patience was wearing very thin he was close to snapping and just raping the blond.

"You asshole, you're stupid little minions just snatch me and my friends up for no reason and now you expect me to f-f-fu...PLEASURE you!" Naruto yelled as his hands desperately searched for another vase to throw at the approaching vampire.

"I expect you to behave like a pleasure slave or I will kill your friends." Sasuke said dangerously, opening his eyes to glare at the boy. Naruto froze and stared at Sasuke in horror.

'_His friends seem to be important to him…I can use this.' _Sasuke mused watching the blond slowly lowering the vase he had found.

"Don't touch my friends." Naruto said angrily glaring at the prince.

"Your friends seem to be important to you." Sasuke said slowly a smirk spreading across his pale face.

"…they're everything to me." Naruto said quietly setting the vase back on the table. He knew Sasuke had found his weakness, if he fought him anymore he was putting his friends in danger.

"Ah I see, well do what I say and I'll take you to see them." Sasuke smirked evilly knowing he had won.

"You promise?" Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, moving closer to the blond. He circled around the bed and sat down in front of the blond.

'_I'll take it easy on him tonight, I'm not up to fucking him tonight.' _Sasuke thought to himself, cursing the headache that was preventing him from screwing the blond now.

Naruto sighed in defeat and hung his head so that his bangs covered his cerulean eyes.

'_At least I get to see Kiba and Shikamaru.' _Naruto thought trying to convince himself whatever he was about to be forced to do was worth it.

"W-what do I have to do." Naruto asked in barely a whisper.

"Hn I'll go easy on you tonight dobe, suck me off." Sasuke commanded leaning back slightly on the bed.

Naruto made a disgusted face but slowly sank to his knees in between the vampire prince's legs and slowly reached for the small sash that kept his sleeping robe closed. Pushing the robe back revealed a pair of black silk boxers with a noticeable bulge in the middle. Naruto's hands were shaking slightly and he could feel his stomach churn as he slowly pulled the boxers down to the older boys ankles. He took a deep breath and looked at the pale boy's slightly erect member. Naruto tried to calm down and force himself to take the member into his mouth, but he couldn't do it everything in his mind screamed at him to just run far far away.

"Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke growled entwining his fingers in the gold locks.

"Shu-" Naruto began to retort but was cut off as his mouth was shoved down onto Sasuke's member. He gagged as more and more was shoved into his mouth and tried to pull away but the hands on his head held him there.

Sasuke hissed in pleasure as he felt the blond swallow around his erection. He was pleased when the blond stopped fighting and began alternating between licks, nips, and swallows. He tossed his head back and his wings flared out behind him as the overwhelming pleasure attacked his senses. His grip on the blond hair tightened as he felt himself come closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he saw stars as he shot his seed into his slave's mouth, moaning quietly.

Naruto fought the urge to puke as he felt the thick liquid pouring down his throat. He quickly pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and ran to the bathroom connected to the bedchamber. He spit everything out into the sink and rinsed his mouth over and over.

Sighing quietly Sasuke fell backwards and lay on his bed, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. The blond emerged from the bathroom glaring daggers at the raven-haired boy. Coming down from his high Sasuke sat up and pulled his wings into his back, fixing his clothes he stood up and made his way to the blond. He grabbed a fistful of the golden locks and tilted the blond's head to the left slightly. He sunk his fangs into the junction where neck met shoulder and enjoyed the warm blood that flowed into his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" Naruto shrieked shoving Sasuke away from him.

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke said wiping the blood from his lips.

"You won't become a vampire, I was just marking you as mine." Sasuke finished smirking at the blond. Naruto glared at him and wiped the blood from his neck. Sasuke turned around and climbed into the large bed pulling the covers over him.

"Wait teme, you said I could see my friends." Naruto snapped.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke growled turning the light off and rolling onto his side.

Naruto growled but walked to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers, moving to the very edge to put as much space between them as possible. He quickly drifted off to sleep, tired from the days events.

As soon as he was sure the blond was asleep Sasuke moved closer and pulled the boy up against his chest. Burying his face in the gold locks he sighed and fell asleep.

**TBC!!**

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck too much… I'm sorry if it did. I'm tired but I wanted to get this out so it's shorter than I wanted. The other half of this chapter will be along shortly…I hope. Anyways please review I'll love you forever!! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! I had my monitor taken away from me for a while and I just got a desk tonight so I can use my big fat monitor again! WOOH anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews. They make me so happy!! I love you guys!!

**Warnings: Language, yaoi, rape, all that good stuff will be in this fic! This is the last warning!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm so happy I have mountain dew and pocky again!! WOOHOO!! **

To pleasure a prince 

Naruto awoke a few hours later, expecting bright sunshine pouring through his blinds but was greeted with cold stone walls instead. Groaning he rolled over and found himself face to face with the sleeping vampire prince. Yesterday's events came back to him and he gagged as he remembered what he had been forced to do. Wiggling out of the vampire's grasp Naruto dashed to the bathroom and washed his mouth out once again.

"BASTARD!! Wake up and take me to my friends!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke stirred but did not wake up.

'_I should kill him while he's sleeping' _Naruto thought, looking around the room for something that resembled a stake. His eyes landed on one of the smashed vases and he ran over to it and picked up a large triangular shard.

"Close enough." He muttered and crept towards the sleeping prince. Crawling on the bed he climbed on top the prince and prepared to stab the sleeping boy in the heart.

"Die you vampire bastard." Naruto muttered and brought the shard down hard and fast, closing his eyes tight as he did it.

Something caught his wrist when the shard was barely an inch from the boy's chest. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with and extremely amused looking Sasuke. The grip on his wrist tightened until he yelped in pain and released the glass shard.

"You think you can kill me dobe?" Sasuke sneered watching the boys face contort in pain as he continued squeezing his wrist. Using his other hand Sasuke tossed the glass shard at the wall and watched it shatter into tiny pieces.

"I think I need to punish you dobe." Sasuke said as an evil smirk spread across his face. The blond paled and struggled harder trying to get away.

"Let me go you bastard!" Naruto yelled struggling as hard as he could. Sasuke ignored him and flipped their positions, so he was pinning the blond to the bed.

"No." Sasuke said simply before he began ravishing the other boy's mouth. Naruto growled and fought harder, pounding his free hand against the pale boy's chest. Sasuke ignored him and forced his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, in response to the invading tongue Naruto bit down as hard as he could.

"Ow fuck!" Sasuke yelped as he pulled back quickly. He could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. Naruto gagged and spit, trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Due to Sasuke's surprise his grip loosened and the blond was able to free himself and leapt from the bed.

"I did what you asked last night now take me to my friends!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"No." Sasuke said as he glared at the blond.

"Take me to see them now you promised bastard!" Naruto screamed.

"I lied." Sasuke snapped, disappearing into the bathroom and effectively ending the argument. Naruto stood there shaking angrily as tears of frustration leaked from cerulean eyes. Throwing one last angry glare at the closed bathroom door, Naruto turned on his heel and stormed out of the bedchamber into the massive hallways of the castle.

He wandered around for what seemed like an eternity looking for someone to help him, but no one would. Naruto tugged at his blond locks in frustration and took a seat on a stair and let tears flow down his cheeks freely.

Naruto was startled out of his silent thoughts a silky smooth voice reached his ears.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto snapped his head in the direction the voice had come from and took in the stranger. He looked like an older version of the prince. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and a line under each eye, but other than that he looked just like the prince. Naruto tried to decide if he should tell the boy what had him so upset, finally deciding it couldn't hurt he cleared his throat and told the older boy what Sasuke had done.

"I can take you to them." The boy said quietly.

"You will!?!" Naruto asked hopefully. The boy nodded and told the blond to follow him. Naruto smiled happily and ran after him.

"Thank you….uhhh?"

"Itachi." The boy said.

"Oh uhh thanks Itachi!" Naruto said happily smiling at the older boy.

They entered a door that led down a flight of stairs to another door, which revealed a long dark spiral stairway downwards. They walked deeper and deeper into the dark underground cave and finally emerged in a dimly lit hallway lined with prison cells.

"Kiba? Shikamaru?" Naruto yelled and waited for a reply. There was a long pause but finally he heard someone mumble his name quietly.

"Kiba?" Naruto yelled again. There was a reply again, this time louder and it was joined by another shout of his name. Naruto smiled in relief; at least they were both alive. He followed the voices down the long row of cells and finally stopped at the last two. It was incredibly dark and Naruto could barely see the hand in front of his face. Feeling along the wall his hand came into contact with cold metal bars. He felt along the bar and jumped when his hand came in contact with something warm.

"Naruto?" Kiba's voice came from right in front of him. He reached out again and realized the warm thing was Kiba's hand.

"Kiba! Holy fuck you're alive!" Naruto said happily gripping his friend's hand tightly.

"Yeah but not for long." 

"What?!?" Naruto screeched fighting the urge to cry.

"They're not feeding us and the guards beat us every time they bring us water." Kiba said.

"Is Shikamaru okay?" Naruto asked.

"He's alive but he's a lot worse then me." Kiba said, his voice weakening. Naruto squeezed his friend's hand tightly as tears started to spill from his eyes once again.

"I promise I won't let them kill you!" Naruto swore, anger building up as he heard the shallow breaths of his friends. He rested his head against the bars and fought back the onslaught of tears. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the space around him was lit up as Itachi appeared carrying a torch. Naruto managed a weak smile in thanks and turned to look at his friend. Kiba was pale and dried blood and dirt stuck to his skin. His clothes were torn and bruises could be seen on his arms and torso.

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily and steeled himself to look in the cell next to Kiba's. Shikamaru was lying on the stone floor, blood and dirt coating his skin. A large bruise decorated his left eye and it was hard to tell if the boy was breathing at all. The blond vented his frustration on the stone floor, slamming his fist into the ground until his knuckles bled.

"I'll be back I'm going to get you guys some food." Kiba nodded and smiled weakly at his friend.

Naruto took one last look at his friends and then turned on his heel and hurried away to find food for them.

Itachi followed the blond quietly, placing the torch back in its hanger when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Naruto paused and turned to face the taller boy.

"Will you help me?" He asked tentatively. Itachi simply nodded and was rewarded with an enormous smile. The two climbed the stairs and began the search for food the boys could eat.

TBC!!!

**A/N: WOOH! All done. Sorry it's short. It's just the other half of last chapter. I wanted to get it out and now I can type the entire next chapter. It'll be long don't worry. I'M SO MEAN! Poor Kiba and Shikamaru. Oh and the three of them have been there for a few days this didn't all just magically happen overnight. YAY Itachi's here now to help Naruto WOOOOOOOH! Sorry I'm hyper well that's all folks! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**P.S. Sorry if it sucked!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay update! Bah I'm so excited so many people like this story!! I had no idea it'd be so popular so quickly thank you guys I love you! Anyways first off I'm going to explain some stuff about my vampires and hopefully answer some people's questions. Sorry if it's stupid or boring I just want to answer some questions.

**My vampires**

**They have the same lifespan as a human basically because it would suck to live forever.**

**They live all over the place they just go back to the capital every once in a while to relax and report to the king and queen.**

**They have human slaves so they can't run away from the castle.**

**They turn human captives into vampires when some of their vampires are killed by hunters or die from old age**

**Well that's all I can think of for right now any questions ask and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Thankies **

**Ok now on to the next chapter**

**To pleasure a prince**

Sasuke was beyond pissed. He had come out of his bathroom only to find out he had left the door unlocked and his blond slave had run away. The prince had spent the last couple hours searching the entire castle for his slave. Finally he searched the dungeons and there was still no trace of the blond. Snatching the keys and a torch off the wall he made his way back to the far cells, unlocked the door to one of the blond's friend's cells and stepped inside.

"Was Naruto here?" Sasuke hissed in a deadly voice tossing the keys on the floor and placing the torch in a bracket. The brunette sitting next to the bars merely shrugged, never taking his eyes from the bar his hand was wrapped around. Sasuke grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him to eye level, fixing him with his deadliest glare.

"Did Naruto come down here?" He hissed again tightening his grip on the boy's collar. The dirty brunette just shrugged again still refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke growled and dropped the boy onto the hard stone floor angrily.

"Was Naruto here!?!" Sasuke yelled once again. The brunette shrugged again and Sasuke placed a well-aimed kick in the brunette's gut.

"Was he here!?!?" Another shrug another kick in the gut.

"Was. Naruto. Here?" The brunette shrugged again and Sasuke kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. The brunette spluttered and fell to all fours, coughing blood up onto the floor.

"Tell me where he is!" Sasuke yelled and was only answered with a glare from the coughing brunette before him. Sasuke kicked him again, knocking the brunette onto his side.

"Where the fuck is he?!?!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes swirling crimson and his wings bursting from his back as he shook with anger.

"Fuck you….fucking piece of shit vampire." The brunette spat glaring hard at the angry vampire before him. Sasuke snapped and began kicking the boy in the gut repeatedly, completely intent on killing the defiant brunette slowly and painfully.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Someone screamed from behind Sasuke. He twirled around and was tackled to the ground by a furious blond. Naruto straddled Sasuke and began punching the boy as hard as he could as many times as he could. His fists connected with the prince's face over and over as he screamed in rage.

Itachi stood back and watched the adorable blond beat the crap out of his snotty little brother, an amused smirk playing at his lips. Deciding to help he walked over to the heaving brunette on the floor and gently helped him into a sitting position. Wiping the blood away from the boy's mouth with a napkin he offered him a bottle of water, which the brunette quickly accepted and drank greedily.

"Thank you." Kiba said weakly forcing a small smile of gratitude. Itachi nodded and handed the boy an apple and hunk of bread hidden under his coat.

Itachi glanced back over to see the blond still furiously punching Sasuke. He snatched the keys off the ground and moved to the next cell, helping Shikamaru sit up and drink the offered water. He handed the boy the food and was thanked before he left the cell, closing it behind him. Making his way back into Kiba's cell he dragged the blond off of Sasuke reluctantly. He was fine with letting the furious boy kill his little brother but that would get the blond executed and he couldn't have that. Naruto flailed in his arms furiously desperately trying to get out of his grasp and continue beating Sasuke to death.

"Naruto calm down, you can't kill him." Itachi said calmly.

"Why the fuck not?! He was perfectly intent on killing Kiba." Naruto screamed angrily continuing to struggle against Itachi's arms.

"If you kill him you AND your friends will be put to death." Naruto froze and lowered his eyes sadly.

"Fine." Naruto said quietly and Itachi released him. He ran over to Kiba and examined him for injuries.

"Itachi what the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke hissed as he pulled himself off the ground, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Something you know nothing of brother, helping someone other than myself." Itachi stated watching the blond hug his friend tightly, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Itachi stay the fuck away from me and my slave." Sasuke spat as he pulled the blond away from Kiba and dragged him from the cell.

"I fucking hate that guy." Kiba growled from the floor. Itachi nodded in agreement listening to the outraged shrieks of the blond slowly fading away.

"Thanks for helping us." Kiba said quietly before turning back to his food. Itachi nodded in acknowledgment and left the cell, closing it behind him. The light slowly faded away as Itachi left carrying the torch with him, when he turned a corner Kiba and Shikamaru were plunged into complete darkness once again.

XxXxXxXxXxX 

Naruto fought as hard as he could against the iron grip on his wrist but it was pointless and merely hurt his wrist. He was furious and ready to kill the damn prince, not giving a damn about the consequences. The damn bastard had no right to touch his friends ever and if he did it again Naruto wouldn't let anyone stand in his way of slaughtering the arrogant prince.

They reached Sasuke's bedchamber and the prince locked the door securely behind him this time, tossing the key on top of a tall shelf. Pulling the blond around to face him he wasted no time in ripping the short black robe to shreds and hurling the smaller boy onto his bed.

Naruto winced in pain as his head connected with the headboard causing him to see stars. Too busy cradling his abused head to run away an angry vampire prince holding silk ropes, yet another gift from his parents, straddled him. His wrists were tied together and jerked above his head where the prince then proceeded to fasten them too the headboard. Sensing danger Naruto started to struggle fiercely kicking out as hard as possible, and screaming obscenities at the vampire. His right ankle was caught and used to flip him onto his stomach where it was then tied to the footboard. He kicked out with his left leg and was able to hit the prince square in the shoulder before his left ankle was harshly tied down also.

"Let me go you sick fucking freak!" Naruto screamed angrily, tears building up in his blue eyes.

"No, this is punishment for running away!" Sasuke snarled as he finished tying the blond down. Untying that sash that kept his robe closed he dropped the robe and his boxers to the floor, holding on to the sash that was going to be used as a gag. Climbing onto the bed he straddled the blond and quickly used the sash as a gag to silence his cries of protest.

Naruto screamed but the silk sash gagging him muffled them. He cried out again when he felt the prince bit down hard on his neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Sasuke greedily drank the blood before licking the wound and pulling away leaving two red holes on the blond's neck. The blond was struggling fiercely but the bigger boy on top of him made it hard to move. He continued screaming but it was useless the gag muffled his cries effectively. Tears of anger and frustration at slid down his cheeks making dark spots on the crimson sheets below him.

The raven-haired prince continued kissing and marking his blond slave, making it perfectly clear to anyone that the blond belonged to him and him only. Tired of waiting the prince untied the gag and slid three fingers in the blond's mouth and ordered him to suck. Instead of sucking the blond bit down hard causing Sasuke to shout in pain and jerk his fingers from the blond's mouth.

"Fine dobe, you only made it worse for yourself!" Sasuke hissed securing the gag back in place.

Grabbing the tan hips Sasuke pushed himself inside in one hard thrust, groaning in pleasure when his member was encased in tight heat. Naruto screamed in pain and screwed his eyes shut tightly. More tears spilled from his eyes as he felt like he was being ripped in half. He squeezed the ropes tying his wrists up tightly and screamed again when Sasuke started thrusting in and out, hard and fast, not caring for the blond's comfort at all.

Sasuke's thrusts became more frantic as he came closer and closer to the edge. Finally he came hard, his wings stretching out behind him as immense pleasure overrode every nerve in his body. He collapsed on top of the blond, wings limply hanging over both of them hiding them from view. Removing the gag from the blond's mouth he grabbed a fistful of blond locks and roughly jerked the blond's head to the side, smashing his lips against the smaller boys forcefully.

Naruto lay there completely still, letting the raven-haired prince ravish his mouth as tears slid down tan cheeks silently. When Sasuke was done ravishing the blond's mouth, he slid out of the boy and untied him. Standing he pulled his wings into his back and slid his robe on tying the sash around his waist. Slipping under the covers he turned away from the blond and slowly fell asleep. The blond remained still and silent, willing his tears to stop. When his eyes were finally dry he slipped from the bed and limped to the prince's closet. Pulling on a black robe he limped over to the bookshelf the key was on top of.

Glancing at the prince to make sure he was asleep Naruto started climbing the shelves slowly, wincing as every motion sent pain shooting up his spine. Finally making it to the top he searched for the key blindly finally feeling cool metal touch his fingers. Grabbing the key he jumped down from the shelf crying out in pain as immense pain shot up his spine.

'_Bad idea idiot.' _Naruto cursed glancing at the sleeping prince. Sasuke shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief and got to his feet and hobbled to the door and unlocked it quietly slipping out into the dim hallways. Backtracking he found the doors that led down into the dungeons. Snatching a torch out of its bracket on the wall he swung open the door and disappeared into the inky blackness. Hurrying down the stairs he came to the second door wincing with every step he took, throwing it open and hurrying down the descending spiral staircase. Snatching the keys off the wall he ran to his friend's cells, opening the door to Kiba's cell he helped the boy to his feet and then did the same for Shikamaru.

"Come on I'm gonna get you guys out of here." Naruto said quietly tugging them along.

"Where are we going to go Naruto?" Shikamaru said quietly.

"We're running away, getting the hell away from these freaks!"

"Did you forget were inside a mountain, several thousand feet in the air." Naruto paused at this statement, remembering that yes they were inside a very very very high mountain. Sighing in frustration he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Shikamaru and Kiba took a seat on either side of the boy and tried their best to comfort him.

"I know." Naruto suddenly said his head snapping up.

"I can get Itachi to help us, I'm sure he would." Naruto said a smile forming on his lips. He jumped to his feet, wincing again as and letting out a small cry of pain.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked from the floor, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Nothing I just fell." Naruto lied, forcing a smile on his face.

"Don't lie, that fucker raped you didn't he!" Kiba snarled, angrily getting to his feet.

"Kiba don't it doesn't matter. Just stay here you two I'm going to find Itachi." Naruto said, grabbing the torch he hobbled away as quickly as he could.

"I swear I'm going to kill that fucker." Kiba snarled as he slid to the floor next to Shikamaru.

Naruto climbed the stairs quickly hoping Itachi would indeed help him and his friends once again. He reached the top door; flinging it open he was met with a furious pair of crimson eyes. He barely had time to cry out before a fist connected with his stomach, effectively knocking him unconscious.

**TBC!!!**

**A/N: Yay I updated twice this weekend I was in a writing sort of mood. I feel so evil. Poor poor Naru-chan! Lol and yes I officially suck at writing rape. I don't like writing stuff like that. SASUKE'S SO MEAN!! I loves Itachi so he's good well kind of. I'm not sure what Im gonna have him do yet. Maybe I'll make him turn out evil maybe I'll make him good. I dunno yet. Tell me in a review. Should Itachi be good or evil? Poor Kiba Sasuke's such an a hole STUPID SASUKE. Well chapter 3 for ya. Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh deary. I'm so sorry for the freaking long update. I've been so lazy lately. Now that I finally feel like typing I have messed up my wrist and I'm currently in a brace. WAAAH!! It sucks. So I can't promise super long chapters now because there are several other one shots and possible multi chapter fics I've been dying to work on, they've been in my mind FOREVER annnnnnnnnnd they are NOT SasuNaru. Well there are mentions of it in some but I need to try a different pairing. Yup yup so I'll try to type as much as I can but I can't promise lots my wrist is in a lot of pain.

YAY!! Ninja turtles movie comes out in 2 and a half weeks SWEET I'm seeing it in the brand new theatre. WOOHOO!! I love the ninja turtles

Warnings: Same as the other 4 chapters .

Onyx eyes snapped open and narrowed at the cold stone wall, glaring heatedly at a chip in the stones caused by a certain blue eyed blond. The owner of the eyes huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to fall asleep once more. After several minutes of fruitlessly trying to fall asleep the eyes snapped open once again, crimson swirling into the inky blackness as Sasuke grew agitated. He was frustrated with some damn nagging feeling that wouldn't let him sleep.

The prince almost felt…guilty for what he had done to his blond slave, like he had done something wrong. Sasuke shook his head at the absurd though, he was merely punishing the boy for disobeying him, if he had listened Sasuke wouldn't have been forced to punish him. It was the slave's own fault. Wasn't it? If that was true then why wouldn't the damn guilty feeling leave the prince to sleep peacefully. The ludicrous thought of apologizing to the blond entered the raven-haired prince's mind. HA! As if, the slave deserved it. Didn't he? What was he thinking of course he did, he had run away from the prince.

Sasuke continued arguing with himself for several minutes before finally admitting defeat and deciding to apologize to Naruto. Of course he didn't really mean it at all and a simple sorry wouldn't make the blond forgive the prince in the slightest, but it would ease his guilt and he could sleep in peace. He rolled over to mumble a quick sorry to the blond boy so he could go back to sleep.

His guilt and exhaustion were quickly replaced with boiling rage as Sasuke was greeted with the sight of crumpled sheets where the blond should have been. Scanning the room for the boy he noticed several books had been knocked from the shelf the key had been on top of and the door was hanging ajar, the key still in the keyhole. The boy had run away once again, but this time Sasuke knew exactly where he would find him, and this time the punishment would be much MUCH worse then last time.

All thoughts of apologizing to the boy had completely disappeared as Sasuke flew from the bed, ripping open the door and storming down the cold dark hallway. He headed straight for the dungeons, he was absolutely furious, his eyes had turned completely crimson and it was absolutely impossible for him to keep his wings in check as he drew closer to the dungeons. Flinging open the heavy wooden door he was met with bottomless blue eyes and bright blond hair. Without even thinking he lashed out, catching the boy square in the stomach with his fist.

All the air was pushed from his lungs and he collapsed against the prince, completely unconscious. Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm himself, pulling his wings into his back, his eyes returning to black slowly as he examined the blond bundle in his arms. He was sick of the escape attempts and now knew exactly how he was going to punish the boy. Picking up the keys the blond had dropped he headed down into the dungeons.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto groaned as he awoke slowly, feeling intense pain in not only his backside but now his stomach too. He slowly forced open cerulean eyes but froze in confusion. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were definitely open. Open or closed though it made absolutely no difference, all he could see was complete pitch-black darkness. Fear gripped him as he blinked furiously hoping this wasn't real that it was all a dream, but no matter how much he blinked all he could see was total and complete darkness.

"AHHHH!! FUCK NO!! I've gone blind!!" Naruto screamed, jumping up to his feet to run in circles but heavy metal chains wrapped around his ankles tripped him.

"Quit being troublesome Naruto, you're not blind." Came a familiar lazy drawl from somewhere nearby.

"Shikamaru is that you? Where are you?" Naruto called out clambering to his feet a lot more carefully this time. He hurried towards his friends voice but was suddenly stopped when he ran into metal bars, falling backwards onto his ass.

"Baka you're in a cell, that bastard came outta nowhere and knocked us all out then stuffed us into these cells." Came Kiba's groggy voice from somewhere else nearby.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said before he fell into silence along with his friends, wondering what in hell was in store for them.

"I'm sorry I got caught, I wasn't able to get us help." Naruto finally spoke up after several minutes breaking the silence and startling his friends.

"Don't apologize Naruto. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it wasn't your fault man, that dude's just a mega bastard." Kiba said making Naruto smile slightly.

"Thanks guys. I swear I'll get you guys out of here." Naruto promised, clenching his fist tightly and slamming it into the floor. Kiba and Shikamaru smiled weakly, they believed in him and being around him made them feel stronger.

XxXxXxXxX

Itachi glared at his little brother as he watched him calmly walk back to his bedchamber with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had heard the little blond's screams as his little brother raped the poor boy. It pissed Itachi off to no end, he loved the blond's innocence and devotion to his friend's and he did not want to see his brother destroy that.

He had left his room in time to see his little brother angrily storm down the hallway towards the dungeons and followed him quietly. He watched as the boy knocked the blond unconscious and disappeared into the dungeons, carting the young blond along with him. He seethed silently as he waited for Sasuke to return from the dungeons, he would wait for the boy to return to his room before seizing the blond from his snotty little brother. When the prince returned from the dungeons the only thing he was carrying was the key ring, which he promptly handed to his favorite guard demanding he let no one have it except him. The guard nodded in understanding and continued his patrol, and Sasuke made his way back to his room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

'_Hmm even better he won't know the boy is gone until tomorrow then.' _Itachi thought, pleased as he waited for his brother to close his door before silently creeping after the guard.

Sneaking up behind the guard as silently as possible he wrapped his hand around the guards neck, clamping his other hand over the man's mouth. Pushing the guard against a wall he applied pressure to the man's throat, cutting off the guard's oxygen. He held firm as the guard struggled fiercely before finally passing out due to lack of oxygen. Digging through the unconscious man's pockets he finally found the keys. Tossing the guard over his shoulder he hurried down to the dungeons.

He made his way down to the cells at the opposite end of the dungeon that contained the blond and his friends. Opening a cell he tossed the unconscious guard inside, ignoring the sickening crack as the man's skull connected with the floor. Quickly locking the cell he hurried down to the other end of the dungeons. Searching through the cells was no problem because being a vampire he could see perfectly in the inky darkness. Finally he found the blond curled up in one of the very last cells, fast asleep. Glancing at the cells next to the boy he could see his two friends who were asleep as well. He stuck the key in the lock to the blond's cell and unlocked it with a click.

"Who the hell's there?" Came a groggy voice from the cell to the right. Okay maybe they weren't both asleep.

"If that's you bastard leave Naruto the fuck alone." Itachi recognized the voice to be Kiba.

"No I'm not Sasuke." Itachi replied pulling the key out of the lock and moving to the right cell.

"I-Itachi?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Naruto." Itachi answered unlocking Kiba's cell with a click. Kiba jumped to his feet and stumbled out of his cell.

"Good I'm helping." Itachi just nodded and moved to unlock the cell on Naruto's left. Kiba took the hint and hurried into the cell gently waking Shikamaru while Itachi moved to open the blond's cell. Scooping the exhausted blond off the floor he carried the boy out of the cell snapping the door shut behind him. When he was sure the other two were following he hurried towards the exit of the dungeon. Cracking the door open he made sure the coast was clear before hurrying out into the hallway, Kiba and Shikamaru hot on his heels. Pushing the door closed they hurried through winding hallways. Turning down hallway after hallway and going down staircase after staircase Kiba and Shikamaru soon completely lost track of where they were going.

Itachi led them deeper and deeper into the mountain, knocking out any guards that got in their way. They ran for what seemed like forever, Kiba and Shikamaru were exhausted and finding it hard to run but they did their best to follow the vampire carrying their blond friend. Finally they made their way down one last staircase coming to a stop in front of an enormous old wooden door. Pushing the doors open Itachi led them into an old storage room. There was old furniture and barrels of wine draped in sheets filling the immense room. Everything was coated in a thick layer of Dust making it look like it hadn't been used in centuries.

"We'll stay here until night falls." Itachi said quietly. Shikamaru and Kiba nodded in understanding and found an immense old bed. Tugging off the sheet they coughed as they disturbed massive amounts of dust. When the dust finally settled they climbed onto the bed and Itachi laid the blond down with them. Shikamaru and Kiba watched the blond as he slept finally drifting asleep themselves. Itachi watched the trio sleep, calmly keeping guard just incase someone somehow found them.

A/N: Yes that's all for this chapter my wrist is so sore. I typed much more then I wanted too but I didn't want to make some super short chapter. Yes I know it was boring and lame but it's all getting set up for the great escape attempt. Yup. I'm trying to decide if they're gonna get caught or if maybe I'll have Sasuke chase them like all over the world. I think that would be fun. Anyways thankies for reading. Sorry for any suckiness.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Wooh I'm finally updating this one. Sorry it took so long I was lost on what to do next but when I finally asked for help I get ideas again all on my own. GRR well anyways thanks to all who gave me ideas you got my brain working again. Much love to you all 3. I can't stay up too late and I need rest my jaw is real sore I just got a root canal this morning so I'll write as much as I can. Loves to all my reviewers you guys make me so happy!

**Warnings: Are the same still bah maybe a little violence I dunno I'm making this up as I go.**

**Disclaimer (Since I dunno how long since I've done one.): Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5 or 6ish (I really need to work on keeping track)**

There was a soft groan followed by slight movement as a tall dark haired man shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Crimson orbs slowly scanned the dusty room looking for any unwelcome guests.

'_Shit I can't believe I fell asleep.' _Itachi mentally cursed himself once he was sure there were no unwanted people in the old storage room.

Standing up he brushed the dust from his long red and black cloak and stretched his muscles. Looking behind him at the large bed he froze, counting the sleeping bodies. There were only two, where was the third person? Itachi rushed over to the bed and took a closer look. His fears were confirmed as he realized the blond boy was not in his spot between the two brunettes.

Itachi fell to his knees and checked underneath the large bed. There was nothing there except a vast amount of dust bunnies and a small box. Hopping to his feet he ran to the all ends of the room, checking in between casks of wine, between chairs, under beds, and even on top of large crates. The blond was nowhere to be found. Panicking the elder Uchiha rushed to the large bed and woke the brunettes roughly.

"Get up, Naruto's gone." Itachi hissed shaking Kiba violently as Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. Shikamaru froze and stared at the vampire.

"He's gone?!? I thought you were keeping watch!" Shikamaru screeched effectively waking the heavily sleeping Kiba.

"I fell asleep." Itachi admitted quietly glaring at the lazy genius.

"You what?!!" Kiba hollered leaping out of the large bed.

"That bastard probably has him again because you fell asleep!" Kiba yelled angrily glaring at the older boy viciously.

"It's not Sasuke." Itachi spat glaring at Kiba even harder.

"How do you know?" Kiba shot back.

"He wouldn't just take the blond and leave." Itachi said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he just wandered away?" Kiba asked softening his glare.

"No." Shikamaru stated simply his eyes catching something hanging on the door. Itachi followed his gaze and noticed a small white thing hanging from the door.

"Then who took him?" Kiba asked completely oblivious to the object that had caught both boys attention.

Itachi silently stood and strode over to the large wooden door. A small white piece of paper was folded in half and stuck to the door. The vampire snatched the paper off the door and quickly opened it, reading what was inside.

_I must thank you for the present._

_It's just what I wanted._

Itachi glared hard at the curvy letters trying to figure out whose handwriting it was. He had seen it many times before he was sure. Shikamaru and Kiba read the note over the vampires shoulder silently.

"Who wrote that?" Kiba asked, his voice shaking with barely contained rage.

Itachi ignored the question and continued racking his brain, looking for the answer. Suddenly it hit him he knew that hand writing.

"Gaara." Itachi growled angrily crushing the note in his hand as he fought to control his fury.

"Who is that?" Kiba asked the older boy.

"He's the one that caught Nar-" Itachi was cut off by the sound of yelling and footsteps coming closer. There was a particularly angry yell that they all recognized as Sasuke.

"Shit we're gonna get caught." Kiba whined staring at the door as If expecting it to burst open any minute.

"No, follow me." Itachi said and turned, running down a row of wine casks. The brunettes chased after the raven-haired vampire and came to a stop at a large stone wall at the end of the row.

"Where are we supposed to go from here?!" Kiba yelled hysterically throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up." Shikamaru hissed clasping a hand over the loud boy's mouth. Itachi had fallen to his knees and was pushing on a stone in the wall. There was a small scraping noise and suddenly a small door opened revealing a dark hole in the wall.

"Get in." Itachi motioned quickly hurrying the boys, as the footsteps grew louder. They both fell on to their hands and knees and quickly crawled into the small space Itachi following them and shutting the door behind them just in time. They heard the large wooden doors burst open and guards poured into the room.

"Search every inch of this room!" Sasuke's voice boomed from the other side of the stonewall.

"I want them found!"

"Yes your highness." The guards chorused before shuffling was heard indicating the guards had begun their search. The three hiding in the small dark tunnel held their breath and remained perfectly still for what seemed like hours as the guards searched the entire room. They finally finished their search and reported to the prince that there was no one there. Sasuke cursed angrily and screamed at the guards to search the entire castle not stopping until the blond and his friends were found. All three let out a sigh of relief and slowly, quietly began crawling through the dark tunnel.

XxXxXxXxXxX 

As the guards stormed out of the room a small piece of paper caught Sasuke's eye as it fluttered across the floor. Sasuke walked over to the paper and snatched it of the floor quickly reading it. He glared at the paper crushing it in his hand as he hissed one word.

"Gaara." 

He knew that Gaara would not stay in the castle once he had the blond in his clutches. Stomping out of the old storage room furiously he called the guards off realizing their searching would be fruitless. He decided he would go after Gaara alone. Entering his room he dug through his closet pulling on black pants and a black shirt before dashing out to the entrance of the castle.

Standing on the ledge he glanced at the sky making sure he had plenty of time to search before sunrise. Closing his eyes he concentrated trying to locate his blond. He knew marking the blond immediately was a good idea. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he located the blond.

'_Why didn't I use that earlier?!' _Sasuke hissed in his mind annoyed with his own stupidity. He had been too angry to think rationally and lost valuable time because of it.

Running to the edge of the cliff he leapt off plummeting several hundred feet before he spread his wings and caught himself. He took a quick turn and then flew off in the direction his blond had been taken. Flying as fast as he could Sasuke knew he'd catch Gaara by daybreak. Gaara couldn't fly nearly as fast as Sasuke and would be slowed down even more by the blond he was carrying. Sasuke began plotting Gaara's death as he closed the gap between them.

**xXxX(Several hours later)XxXx**

Gaara knew the prince would be after them eventually once he had spotted his mark on the blond's neck but he had gained valuable time. He hoped he could make it to a safe spot before the prince attacked, and then he'd be ready to fight back.

Relief washed over him as he saw the town he had kidnapped the blond from a few days prior come into view. He looked down at the stirring blond in his arms amazed he had slept through the entire ordeal. Cerulean eyes slowly opened and locked with jade ones.

"AHHHHHHH YOU AGAIN!!" The blond screeched wiggling in the pale boy's arms.

"I would hold still if I was you." Gaara warned and the blond looked down noticing the couple thousand-foot drop.

"What the hell? Where's my friends?" Naruto asked trying to calm himself.

"They might be in the dungeons or they might have gotten away." Gaara stated slowly descending towards a thick forest on the edge of town.

"WHAT?!?! You didn't help them?!" Naruto yelled hysterically.

"I could only carry you it's up to Itachi to get them out of there." Naruto calmed down slightly seeing logic in the red heads words; he couldn't expect the boy to carry all three of them. He remained silent as the red head landed in the woods and quickly recognized it as his own town.

"Oi you brought me back home!" Naruto said a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. We'll stay at your house and hide from Sasuke." Gaara stated pulling his wings into his back as he set the blond on the ground.

"Hey I didn't agree to that!" Naruto huffed angrily glaring at the pale boy.

"I don't care, now where is your home." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and glared at the redheaded vampire but led the way out of the forest regardless.

They made it into the town and quickly found their way to Naruto's house. Walking down a small street they finally came to a stop in front of a small blue house set back slightly from the rest of the neighborhood.

"Thanks for getting me out of there I guess uhhh what was it again?" Naruto asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gaara."

"Okay Gaara thanks." Naruto chirped happily grinning at the redhead.

Naruto walked up to the house and went to reach into his pocket when he realized he didn't have a pocket.

"SHIT!" My key was in my old clothes!" Naruto moaned kicking the ground in frustration.

"Wait I know a way in through the back." The blond brightened up and led the redhead around the house to a dark brown fence. He wrenched the fence open and walked into a big backyard complete with a swimming pool and Jacuzzi. He grinned; having two roommates with rich parents was nice. He ushered Gaara into the backyard before closing the fence behind them. Walking around the pool he grabbed a crate full of pool toys and pushed it under a window.

Yanking the screen off he set it against the wall next to him and slid the window open. Turning around to grin at the redhead he froze when he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"GAARA WATCH OUT!"

**TBC!!**

**A.N: Muahahah cliffy!! It's been a bit since I wrote one so nyah! Anyways this took a while to write and I dunno how it turned out. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes I have a migraine and I'm supposed to be in bed so I'm not going back over it. PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me so happy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: OH EM GEE!! I'm back ladies and gentlemen. Sadly I have no excuse for my disappearance…hehe. T.T**

**I'm sorry all I know I left you on a cliffy but I'm just an evil bitch like that. **

**Well my only excuse is laziness OH and I got dragged outta my house the last time I tried to write this chapter a couple weeks ago so nyah.**

**Well chapter 7 is here now so read and review please. Reviews make me uber happy. I heart you all. MUAH!**

**OMFG I HAVE POPTARTS!! MUAHAHAHA!!**

**Chapter 7**

Drip……..drip……..drip……..

Kiba heaved a heavy sigh as he watched water drip from an extremely large stalactite into a small pool directly below it. The sound of the droplets hitting the surface was the only thing penetrating the thick silence in the large damp cave. Bored with the dripping water Kiba let his eyes wander to the hole in the wall that was letting moonlight pour in.

They were all quietly pondering their next move. They knew Itachi could not carry both boys out of the castle by himself. One of them would have to stay behind until Itachi could come back for them, they knew that but the question was where would they go now and who would stay behind and wait.

"We should go back home, we could hide out there until we figure out how to find Naruto." Kiba finally spoke up startling the two geniuses out of their quiet thinking.

"We should start there, we may find Naruto there." Shikamaru said agreeing with Kiba. Itachi nodded in agreement and slowly rose to his feet, brushing dust off his cloak.

"I'll stay behind." Kiba and Shikamaru said in unison neither moving from their seat on the floor.

"I'll stay." Kiba said again sending Shikamaru a glare.

"Kiba you go with him, you're in worse shape than I am." Shikamaru shot back scowling at Kiba.

"I feel fine! Go with him Shikamaru!" Kiba insisted huffing angrily. Itachi fought back the tick developing above his eye as the two continued squabbling over who would go and who would stay.

Itachi was just about to lose it and leave both of them in the dark damp cave when someone stepped out of the shadows laughing softly.

"Whoa who the hell are you!!?!!?" Kiba yelled jumping to his feet and getting into a defensive position. The girl that had just stepped out into the middle of the large cave simply ignored Kiba's question.

"HEY! You may be a girl but I'll kick your ass before I'll let you take Shika and me back to that hell hole." Kiba barked trying to be as intimidating as possible, which didn't seem to be working if the amused look on the girl's face was anything to go by. She still didn't respond to the angry teen.

"Hey stop ignoring me! I'm not afraid to kick your ass if I have to you. You're not getting me back into those shitty cages little girl!"

"Shut your yap rover and sit! We're not here to take you back." Kiba growled angrily but slowly dropped into a more relaxed position. Three more people emerged from the shadows and Shikamaru immediately recognized the boy that had got him into this mess in the first place.

"You?" Shikamaru snorted glaring at Shino. The boy seemed unaffected by Shikamaru's glare, a hand appearing out of his pocket to push round black glasses higher up on his nose before disappearing into the oversized coat once again.

"His name is Shino not you." The girl corrected.

"Next to him is Hinata and Sai." The girl opened her mouth about to reveal her own name but was interrupted by Itachi who had finally decided to speak up.

"How did you find us Ino?" Ino snapped her mouth shut and shot a glare at the older boy before pointing to Shino. Itachi looked at Shino expectantly waiting for an answer from the silent boy. Shino lifted his hand and pointed at Itachi's shoulder the older boy glanced down to see a small black bug sitting on his shoulder.

"When did you place this on me?" Itachi asked watching the bug spread its wings and fly back to the younger boy.

"When you left the dungeons." Shino answered quietly shrugging off anymore questions.

"How did you get down here?"

"There's another passage that leads to this cave that only I know about." Ino said smiling brightly.

"Why are you here?" Ino frowned, Itachi didn't seemed impressed with her secret entrance and what was with all the questions.

"To help of course, you can't carry both those boys out of here." The sugary sweet smile quickly finding it's way back onto the girl's face.

"Why would you want to help us?" Kiba blurted out loudly, he looked surprised by his own voice and snapped his mouth shut quickly a light blush making itself known on his cheeks.

"Because we hate the Uchihas." The boy known as Sai finally spoke shooting a glare at Itachi.

"Ahhhahah not Itachi of course!" Ino laughed nervously destroying any chance for any retort that may come from Itachi. Itachi just glared at Sai and turned away muttering a whatever.

"The sun is rising, we'll wait until nightfall and then we'll leave." They all nodded in agreement quietly, watching the older boy sit himself in a corner and wrap his cloak around him tightly.

The silence was broken by a loud growl they all turned to look at Shikamaru who had a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ino laughed and walked over to the boy, sitting down next to him she pulled an apple and a hunk of bread out of the bag hanging around her waist.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said taking the food from her and taking a huge bite out of the apple.

"Heyyyyyy where's my food?" Kiba whined scooting closer to the blonde girl.

"I don't like you." Ino deadpanned. Kiba's jaw dropped and he stared at the girl in disbelief; she had said it without batting an eyelash almost like she actually meant it. No one hated Kiba that's unpossible! (1)

"Haha funny now give me my food."

"It wasn't a joke I have no food for you I don't like you." Kiba blinked once, twice, three times but the girl still looked dead serious.

"Pfft what's so great about Shikamaru!?"

"He's quiet, and way cuter than you." Ino smiled as Kiba spluttered and stared at the girl as if she had grown a second head.

"He is NOT!!" Kiba hollered pointing at Shikamaru angrily.

"Kiba quit being troublesome." Shikamaru said finishing his apple off and tossing the core into the pool in the center of the cave.

"But I'm hungry toooooooo!" Kiba whined in a high pitched tone causing everyone to glare at him in annoyance except Hinata who stood next to him nervously fidgeting with a small bag.

"Shut your trap mutt and listen to Hinata." Ino snapped shoving Kiba roughly causing him to fall on his butt.

"Bitch." Kiba muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Uhh K-kiba?" Hinata mumbled just barely loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"Huh? Oh uhhh Hinata was it?" She nodded meekly and Kiba flashed her a big grin.

"I h-have some f-food f-for y-you." She stuttered holding the small bag out in front of her.

"Ahh really?!?! Thanks." Kiba snatched the small bag from her hands and dug into the food ravenously.

"Told you to listen to her dog breath."

Kiba ignored Ino and continued wolfing down the food in the bag. Ino shook her head and muttered pig before she lay down to sleep until nightfall. Slowly everyone did the same and soon the only sounds that could be heard was the drip of water and soft breathing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**HA I bet you all thought I would start where I left off at the end of last chapter. PSSH as if I have to leave you all hanging just a bit longer! HAHAHAHAHAHA anyways NOW I will continue from where I left off. It's a couple hours back from what just happened of course as in STILL nighttime. OOGA BOOGA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GAARA WATCH OUT!"

Gaara turned around just in time to catch the fist aimed for his eye but the force behind Sasuke's attack sent them both tumbling until they slammed into the side of the house. Gaara wasted no time in pinning Sasuke to the ground and proceeding to beat the living daylights out of the spoiled prince. Naruto screamed at them to stop but his cries fell on deaf ears as Sasuke tried to gain the upper hand and the two began rolling on the ground punching, elbowing, scratching, and biting every inch of skin they could reach.

Sasuke gained the upper hand and pinned the redhead to the ground but Gaara was able to get his leg between them and kicked the prince in the stomach with all his might tossing the boy back several feet. Gaara quickly stood as Sasuke climbed to his feet, their wings hung limply from their backs as they glared death at one another.

"STOP YOU TWO!" Naruto screamed trying to grab a hold of Sasuke's arm but he was too late as Sasuke launched himself at Gaara catching him around the midsection and the two rolled several feet before crashing into the base of a large lemon tree. Naruto ran over to them and tried to pull Sasuke off the redhead but the older boy flung him off knocking him flat on his ass. Gaara used the distraction to gain the upper hand once again.

Sasuke cried out loudly as Gaara pinned him to the ground twisting his arm at a sickly angle. Gaara just grinned maniacally and slammed his elbow into the boy's ribcage as hard as he could the cry of pain and cracking of ribs urged the redhead on further as he continued to beat the shit out of the Uchiha. He was jerked off the prince roughly right when he was about to deliver a particularly nasty blow to the Uchiha's already blackened eye.

He forced himself to calm down before he hurt the blond that was pulling him away from Sasuke. He watched furiously as the Uchiha slowly climbed to his feet, his injured arm hanging uselessly at his side. His face was a mess both his eyes had been blackened, blood was pouring from his nose and busted lip and a gash he had received on his cheek. He winced in pain every time he moved his torso and his breathing was shallow and labored.

Gaara was in bad condition himself but nothing compared to the busted up Uchiha. Blood poured from both his top and bottom lip and also his nose, his right eye had been blackened and blood was trickling down from his forehead due to a small gash he had received when he slammed into the side of the house.

Black feathers that had been ripped from the vampire's wings littered the ground some floating on the surface of the pool. The Uchiha lifted himself up and tried to look as high and mighty as possible even though he was beaten half to death. He narrowed his eyes and glared viciously at Gaara.

"Fuck you Sabaku you fucking monster." Sasuke hissed spitting blood at the redhead's feet. Gaara broke free from Naruto and tackled the other boy to the ground, a sickening crack sounding as Sasuke's head connected with the edge of the pool before the two of them tumbled into the water with a loud splash. Deep red started spreading through the water as blood poured out of the new wound on the back of the Uchiha's head. Gaara surfaced pulling himself out of the water and watching the unconscious Sasuke sink to the bottom.

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET HIM OUT OF THERE!!" Naruto screamed running to the edge of the pool.

"No."

"NO?!?! WHAT DO YO- AAGH!" Naruto screamed in frustration Taking a deep breath he dove into the pool, reaching the bottom he grabbed the unconscious prince around the waist and kicked off the bottom as hard as he could. He broke the surface gasping for air and struggling to push the unconscious prince up onto the edge of the pool. Once the prince was safely out of the water he hopped out himself and pressed his ear against the boy's chest. He waited with bated breath until finally he heard the boy breathing. He gave a huge sigh of relief because he did not know CPR.

"Why did you save him?" Gaara hissed glaring at the blond.

"He may be an asshole but he doesn't deserve to die and he might not be so bad after all." Gaara snorted and Naruto just glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Good now help me get him inside, we all need dry clothes before we freeze to death, and I need to bandage his head before he bleeds to death." Gaara glared but did as he was told anyways. Lifting the Uchiha up off the ground he followed Naruto to the door.

"Wait right here I need to crawl through the window and unlock the door."

"Hurry the sun is coming up." Gaara said glaring at the sun, which was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"Yeah yeah yeah you'll shrivel up and burn." Naruto mumbled hurrying over to the crate. He climbed on top of it and crawled through the open window. Running around to the kitchen door he unlocked it and ushered Gaara inside.

"This way." Gaara followed the blond into a good-sized bedroom and dropped the prince on the bed none to gently. Naruto shot him a glare but scurried over to the closet, he dug through it for a sec before producing a black shirt and sweats that were a couple sizes too big for him. He quickly stripped the prince completely and redressed him even quicker. Afterwards he disappeared into the bathroom for a minute only to reappear with a bunch of medical supplies.

Rolling the prince onto his stomach he located the gash on the back of the princes head and cleaned it before wrapping crisp white bandages around Sasuke's head. Once that was done he moved on to Sasuke's other cuts and bruises cleaning them up the best he could. All that left was his arm and ribs, Naruto couldn't quite tell if they were broken but they didn't look right. He tried his best to set his arm and wrapped it up in bandages tightly hoping it would be alright, it's not like he could just waltz into the hospital carrying a boy with huge black wings and sharp pointy fangs. There was nothing he could do for the boy's ribs though.

Finished cleaning the boy up Naruto moved him into a more comfortable position on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He then turned his attentions to Gaara who had been standing there glaring at Sasuke the whole time.

"We need to get you into dry clothes and clean your cuts." Naruto pointed out. Gaara's gaze fell on the blond who smiled nervously ushering him to sit down. Gaara did as he was told and sat in the computer chair folding his wings up and pulling them into his back.

"That's so freaking weird." Naruto mumbled shaking his head. He quickly cleaned the few cuts Gaara had received and prceeded to drag him out of the room and down the hall.

"You're alot bigger than me so you'll have to borrow Kiba's clothes." He pulled Gaara into another decent sized room but this one was a mess. Clothes littered the floor and there was a funky smell hanging in the room.

"Ignore the mess, Kiba's a slob." Naruto waved it off and started rooting through the closet for something clean that Gaara could wear. Finally he found a clean dark red shirt and a pair of black pajama pants.

"These will have to do for now I guess." Gaara nodded and took the clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He came out a minute later holding his sopping wet clothes out to the blond. Naruto grabbed them and Sasuke's and made his way to the laundry room to toss them in the dryer. Gaara followed the blond closely as he tossed the clothes in the dryer, started it up and headed out into the living room. His eyes landed on the luggage sitting next to the door in a heap and chuckled.

"I guess that explains why no one reported us missing they think we're on a road trip." Gaara glanced at the blond and then looked at the luggage piled on the floor.

"We decided to go on a road trip for winter break since Shikamaru and Kiba didn't want to go home for Christmas." Naruto explained smiling softly.

"I wonder what today is I lost track of the days in that place." Naruto mumbled flipping on the t.v and trying to find the date. Gaara watched quietly as Naruto flipped through the channels mumbling to himself until finally stopping on a news channel that had the date and time in the corner of the screen.

"Oh wow Christmas eve is tomorrow?!?! I hope Itachi can get them out of there, I can't celebrate Christmas without those two." Naruto moaned sadly glancing out the window.

"Oh I should cover those up shouldn't I." Naruto said noticing Gaara standing in a dark to avoid the small amount of sunlight peeking through the thick clouds. He walked over and drew the curtains shut quickly doing the same to all windows in the house.

Back in the living room Naruto stretched and yawned loudly before flopping onto the couch and flipping through the channels. His eyes wandered back to Gaara who was standing behind the couch watching as he flipped through the channels.

"Uhh you can you know sit down." Gaara glanced at the blond then turned and walked over to the large armchair and taking a seat. Naruto smiled and went back to the weather channel he was watching, he was very happy when he saw that the forecast called for a white Christmas.

"Ahhh It's good to be home." Naruto sighed settling into the couch with a contented smile. He had faith in Itachi and knew his friends would be home safe and sound by Christmas.

**TBC!! **

**(1) I know that's not a word but it entertains me and I thought it fit there**.

**A.N: WOOOOOOOOOH all done. I'm SO tired I got like 2 hours of sleep but I have to sit through graduation tonight to pass my class. SO STUPID I'm not graduating and I don't care about anyone that is GRRR!! Well I have to end this a little sooner than I planned because I have to go get ready now. Hope you liked REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
